


Impossibilities

by Goatsan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay, I also don't know how to tag, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, SO GAY, Vampire!Viktor, Viktor with a K, and so awkward, because idk I like it, i have never written fanfic before in my life, probably other characters but idk who yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatsan/pseuds/Goatsan
Summary: Hey so I've never written fanfic before, but this just kinda happened back towards halloween when there were all those prompts floating around... So here is a dumb, awkward vampire!Viktor drabble that will probably be added on to here and there.I don't have a... "beta"? so apologies for mistakes.Later installments will probably feature porn, and almost definitely biting and stuff. So yeah. Be aware?





	

This morning was a disaster. To start off he’d left his window open and slept through a spring storm, waking up to his blankets soaking wet. Which would have been bad enough in itself, but of course Viktor woke up shortly after and made fun of him for forgetting to close his window. Well how was he supposed to know! It was warm and sunny yesterday!  
Then he’d gone to throw his pillow at the offender, and of course not only did it get dodged easily (How was one person so hecking graceful first thing in the morning even when assaulted with pillows?) but he also lost his balance and fell on the floor. Or rather, adding insult to injury, on Viktor- who somehow caught him mid air like a cliché prince charming, except he was laughing at him “Are you okay Yuuri?” He’d asked gently, and of course Yuuri could only stare because no matter how annoying he could be, he was also so ethereally gorgeous that he rendered yuuri speechless.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Are you okay Yuuri?” 

Yuuri glanced over at his coach, calling urgently over the ice with concern- the fall had looked, and felt, pretty bad he admitted, staving off embarrassment “Yeah, fine. Let’s go again” He called back with only a small wince as he recovered and took the start again. He took a deep breath, recalling how Viktor had made it look so fluid, simple even despite the insane technical difficulty. 

What was he missing? Why was he struggling? Maybe Viktor had been right when he’d suggested toning the routine down a bit… Maybe this was too much for him  
He was so lost in thoughts he hadn’t heard the other man’s approach until he was right in front of him

“Do you want to take a few minutes? Yuuri you’ve only been practicing this for a week and half. Honestly I’m astounded you can even skate it at all, you have incredible talent and you will get it” He reassured the younger skater, blue eyes piercing and entirely confident, admiring the rosey blush on Yuuri’s cheeks “But, not if you hurt yourself” He added, admonishing- flicking the hip Yuuri had landed on and watching the boy recoil in pain. 

“Hey! Rude” Yuuri pouted, a sigh following “I know. It’s a difficult program and I knew what I was getting into when I insisted on it. It’s just… This is going to sound stupid. Never mind” He clamed up. No way, he was not going there. Viktors’ ego was big enough as it is.

“Hmmmm? Come on Yuuuuuri~“ He coaxed, moving closer and sliding his hand gently under yuuri’s chin, tilting it up to look into his eyes- he knew it flustered yuuri… and he loved it. He poured on the honey and almost purred “I’m your coach, aren’t I? Shouldn’t you tell me your worries…?”

How on earth. This man was trying to kill him

“Ughh, fine. But you can’t… laugh or anything” 

Oh? Was he really going to tell him? His eyes widened in surprise- Getting yuuri to talk was… Difficult at best  
“Of course” He responded, understanding that this situation was not one for joking

A deep breath, he looked away “No this so dumb. Never mind”

Viktor moved his hand up to reclaim Yuuri’s gaze “Yuuri. Please, I can’t help you if I don’t know what is troubling you. As your coach, it’s my responsibility to assist you in any way I can, can you not trust me to do this?” His eyes pleading in a way words simply couldn’t match

It took him a few moments to gather his courage, and choose his words “What if… What if I can’t skate it the way you can? What if I… What if I fail? And you’re disappointed in me? What if you made a mistake? I’ve always, always looked up to you. Maybe it’s because I spent so long building you up to be this untouchable, inhuman being; don’t get me wrong I know better now. But part of me feels like you have something I never can and I don’t know what to do to make up for that?” Godamnit why did he always tear up. He was totally going to laugh.

After a minute of silence, he glanced up. Having expected teasing he was surprised to find Viktor looked dead serious, staring thoughtfully at him  
“Everyone skates different Yuuri, you can’t go your whole career trying to be someone else… People like how you skate, because it’s you. I like how you skate. You’re getting the routine, but it takes time. You have to be patient with yourself” He fumbled, he’d talked a big talk but why couldn’t he find the right words? Didn’t he want to help Yuuri? Granted emotional human interaction was not one of his strong suits but really, this was important!

“I’m not trying to be you Viktor. I just want to land the hecking quads for christ sake! And I just, I want you to be impressed or something. I want you to feel the same way I do when I watch you skate… Because you’re incredible, and I’m just… Me” He was actually crying at this point. How much more embarrassing could this get? All because he couldn’t land a couple things.

“Didn’t I just say I like how you skate?” He murmured, trying to pretend he knew what to do when someone was crying. He wiped a tear away with his thumb, “To be more accurate… I love how you skate” 

Yuuri noted Viktor’s discomfort and half smiled “You’re not very good at this are you. I guess if I can’t surprise you with my skating at least I can throw you off with my secret skill…” Seeing Viktor’s puzzled look, he clarified “Emotional breakdowns”

He sighed, on the verge of a laugh. Well, he saw one way to help Yuuri… and he was actually only half as concerned as he thought he might be when he had to entrust Yuuri with this piece of information “Hmm, well” He tried to think about the best way to say what he wanted to “It’s true, you can’t skate “the way I can”” He started carefully “and honestly, you wont ever be able too-“ Yuuri opened his mouth to say something and he put a finger over his lips “Shhh. Let me finish”

“Now it’s my turn to get your promise. You can’t laugh. Promise? Good. Now. You can’t skate the way I can, because honestly, inhuman is the best descriptor for it. My routines are on the verge of human capabilities, far on the verge” He raised an eyebrow as Yuuri clearly tried to interrupt again, before closing his lips “Good. Now the reason I can skate the way I do, so “easily”. Maybe you’ve guessed it by now? No? Well clearly, I’m inhuman!” He couldn’t help adding a small theatrical flare to the end, perhaps in poor taste judging by Yuuri’s reaction

“Please don’t joke Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed, frustrated “I’m telling you honestly how I feel and you’re making fun of me?” His eyes welled up all over again and he balled his fists against the trembles that betrayed his bravery

“Oh but Yuuri, I’m being one hundred percent honest with you as well. No, listen to me. I’m not human. To be more exact I’m a vampire. Which is why it’s so impressive that you could skate my routine at all, let alone nearly perfectly. And this routine? Do you realize how amazing you are? Even I had to practice this routine for weeks on end before I felt at all confident in it. I mean, I think maybe movies and books might give you some grand idea of vampires as some immortal all powerful beings which is far from the case but I do have some physical gifts that almost no human could match so you being able to do so much of this routine in such a short time is just… What?”

Yuuri had raised an eyebrow as if mocking him in some way, still looking as if he could cry at any moment “Hold on. So you’re telling me, and I’m going to put aside the fact that I don’t believe in, in “vampires” or anything for a second here, you’re telling me that you, Viktor I-love-my-toy-poodle-to-death-and-am-a-huge-dork Nikiforov, are a vampire, of all things, and that is how you choose to reassure me? Like you couldn’t have just left it at “You can do it I believe in you”? Rather than just casually dropping oh hey by the way I’m a fu- hecking vampire in the middle of practice? Which I’m still 100% certain is a dumb joke and am patiently waiting for the punchline”

Viktor grinned “What could I do to convince you?” He refrained from doing anything ridiculous and simply waited

“Nothing. Because vampires don’t exist and you are not going to make me the butt of some silly joke this time!” He exclaimed, somewhat triumphant “Though I guess you did succeed in distracting me so I’ll give you that; Thanks, Viktor” A warm smile graced his lips

Viktor let out a very soft chuckle, shaking his head gently “I guess I could push the issue but I think we will leave it alone for now. Unless… I know! What if I landed a perfect quintuple lutz?” 

“The fact that you even think that is possible is making me wonder if you are actually insane. Come off it Viktor, let’s just get back to the routine” Yuuri shook his head as he skated away and took his starting position once again

“I could do it” He mumbled under his breath, but sulkily glided back to the sideline. 

_____________________________________________

“So…. If I’m doing so well…” It was after practice, and Yuuri had managed to gain a bit more confidence and made a “personal best” score for the day. It was far from complete but at least he felt it was within his grasp at this point… Hopefully. He had wanted to keep going but Viktor had insisted on stopping for the night

“Yes, Yuuri?” Yuuri was blushing, more nervous than usual…

“Ummm… Can we…” He mumbled, gathering his courage “Can we have katsu-don for dinner?” he blurted excitedly

Did he seriously just get this flustered over katsu-don? “Nope!” Viktor smiled warmly “You still have a lot of work to do~”

“But…!” He stared at Viktor with pleading, watery eyes 

“Ah! Wait, don’t cry!” What? How? “O-Okay! Just…”

Yuuri snickered, instantly brightening “You’re way too easy Viktor- also, no take backs. Katsu-don for dinner tonight!”

“Y-You played me! Betrayal!” Playing up the drama, he was just glad Yuuri didn’t continue crying…

“Really, it’s your own fault for being so gullible” Yuuri shrugged “That was payback for earlier”

Why was it bothering him so much that Yuuri didn’t believe him? It’s not like he had really wanted to divulge this particular secret… But now that Yuuri didn’t even believe him he felt… Frustrated? Trusting Yuuri to follow he turned and headed back to the rink, glad he hadn’t yet removed his skates

Sure enough Yuuri stopped at the edge of the ice, watching with bewilderment “What are you doing Viktor, let’s go home” He called

“Hoping to make you believe me!” He grinned, doing a warm up lap before setting up “Are you ready?” 

“Holy cr- Viktor you’re going to kill yourself if you’re doing what I think you’re doing!” What the hell was that idiot thinking? For the sake of a stupid joke?

“Just watch…” 

It was all he could do, when Viktor skated it felt like… like time stopped. In moments like these, when he was all grace and beauty… It wasn’t so hard to believe that he wasn’t entirely human. With baited breath he watched as he went around once, twice… And without so much as a hesitation he was in the air; one, two, three, four… five!? 

With a perfect execution he glanced over at a stunned Yuuri and smirked as he glided towards him “Impossible hmm?” 

He looked like a fish. He knew it. But what the hell had he just watched? A quintuple lutz? Perfectly executed none the less? It honestly wasn’t possible and yet  
“Y-Yuuri are you even breathing?” He’d been standing there staring for over a minute and hadn’t moved a muscle

“That’s… Not possible” He squeaked, regaining his breath after realizing that no, he hadn’t been breathing

“Well, technically no. At least not without some stat bonuses” he shrugged, smirk back in place

He was serious. He seriously thought… But was it that far fetched? What he just did wasn’t possible. It just wasn’t… though if anyone could it would be Viktor wouldn’t it? Human or not, wait why was he even considering not? He was standing here like an idiot. Did he still have his mouth open? Yup. Great

“Okay, Yuuri you really need to breath” Viktor murmured, resting his hand on the younger boys’ shoulder and shaking him slightly 

“W-what the hell was that? You could have ended your skating career! For the sake of a prank? Do even think?” He shook, teary eyed again “Do you even realize how worried I was?” 

“You’re being a little over dramatic here Yuuri, even if I’d flubbed it the worst I’d have is a bad bruise. People attempt these all the time, I just so happen to be able to land it reliably” He defended cheerfully “Shall I do another?”

If looks could kill…

“Oh come on Yuuri~ In the unlikely instance that I fall…” Laying on seductive charm, he made an executive decision to fluster Yuuri into belief, certain at this point that there was no way he was going to fear some fangs. Letting them slide into place he carefully caressed Yuuri’s cheek, leaning in closer. Smiling crookedly and running his tongue along his elongated canines to draw attention he purred “you can just kiss it better…” Lightening the mood he pulled back slightly and added thoughtfully “Of course if you believe me I don’t have to continue worrying you, though there’s always trying 6 rotations…” 

“F-fangs” Yuuri was doing an awful lot of squeaking, whilst steadily becoming a tomato

“Oh? Do you like them?” It was too tempting when Yuuri was this cute, goddamnit how was it even possible to be that adorable. Then again he also had his fair share of seductive moments… “So how about it, should I go for 6? I could probably do it…” 

Suddenly cold hands were on his shoulders pulling him back, eyes intent 

“Open”

He obeyed with a soft chuckle, opening enough to show the lethal instruments he usually kept hidden. He did not expect Yuuri to stick his finger in his mouth to prod at them, and as he felt skin graze them he quickly pulled the offending hand away; flushing as he noted the tiny cut “Ca- careful” He swallowed nervously “They’re sharp”

“They aren’t fake…?” Yuuri asked hesitantly, glancing at the single tiny drop of blood welling from his fingertip

“No, they aren’t fake” He assured, pointedly ignoring the tiny droplet. He wasn’t one to get overcome with temptation in this particular area but… He would be lying to himself if he denied wondering what it might taste like

“Wow. I bet it hurts to bite your tongue” Yuuri blurted

“…” He was too stunned, should he laugh? Should he stay serious?

Yuuri turned even redder, eyes widening farther “That” he gulped “That was really dumb”

He couldn’t help it, a peel of laughter escaped his lips and he clutched Yuuri for support as his shoulders heaved, bringing his forehead to rest on the stunned mans’ shoulder

“Oh” He gasped “Oh my fucking god Yuuri” Pulling away, tears forming in his bright sapphire eyes  
“I’m sorry this ended up being so dramatic I just… I wanted you to know, and until I actually decided to do it, well, I didn’t know just how much I needed you to believe me honestly” 

“Dramatic? You? Never” Yuuri deadpanned, distracted as he attempted to adjust to the new information. Was it just him or did Viktor look kind of hot with fangs? Wait- what was he thinking! That is not the proper reaction? Not that it wasn’t true…

“Okay, really. Yuuri. Breathing is important” 

Viktor’s strict coach voice broke through his thoughts and he blinked “Sorry, just thinking”

“You can’t think if you’re so oxygen deprived you pass out, just an observation” Gentler, a warm smile resting on his face “Care to share your thoughts?”

“Just… Processing” He mused “I’m sure I’ll have a lot of questions when I can think properly again. But for now… I guess, Viktor is still Viktor? I know you, you were probably worried I would push you away or something? So I guess I just want to say… It’s okay?” He slowly fumbled for words “And maybe we can… Take this one day at a time?” He met his eyes, hoping to convey a hundred reeling thoughts in one look, mainly I still love you 

There was a brief moment where time stopped, before he found himself stifled in an almost bone crushing hug, Viktor murmuring unfamiliar words into his hair as he held on, as if letting go would somehow cause some catastrophic event “Blagodaryu ot vsey dushi” 

He had no idea what it meant, but could only assume it was some kind of thanks- it really didn’t matter, the emotion laced into the muffled words said enough and he held the beautiful man with a fierceness he had never before had the confidence to express


End file.
